


I'm to busy being yours to fall for somebody new

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, spoilers from 2x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Follow that corridor had become so normal to look like a routine. Ten steps that divided her by the door, another ten steps that divided her from him. </p>
<p>But that was the first time that Skye had finally good news to give to the only prisoner of the Playground." </p>
<p>Skye and an important visit to the prisoner behind the door Voult 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm to busy being yours to fall for somebody new

Follow that corridor had become so normal to look like a routine. Ten steps that divided her by the door, another ten steps that divided her from him.

 

But that was the first time that Skye had finally good news to give to the only prisoner of the Playground.

 

 

Behind her was the whole team, ready to support her any had been Ward's reaction.

 

 

If she thought about the first time she had fallen in that cell she was almost laughable. She hated him so much. A part of her, that facade that she forced herself to lead, tried to hate him, failing miserably. The other part of her, the one hidden under layers of walls that she had built, wanted to get him out of there and kiss him till they drop.

 

When she was a little girl she believed in soulmates, and she would never have believed that Grant Ward would be her's. That version of herseld from the first few months seemed a stranger, something she had never been. It was much easier to love him than to hate him. How could you hate a person so broken, especially if there was a good chance to be the cure for his problems?

 

The vision of those scars on his wrists, his bruised forehead, were etched in her memory. But the thing that hurt the most was another.

 

He was telling her that he had attempted suicide and he was smiling. There was something so wrong with this. Skye had to seriously use every force possible not to break the glass wall that separated them and hug him.

 

She must also remember to thank the guards who kept him under control for removing the electrification of the wall every time he will hurl that over.

 

"This is the truth, and so will everything I'll say to you for the rest of my life"

 

"I just want to help you"

 

Maybe Grant Ward wasn't entirely evil, or maybe not. Maybe he deserved all this, or maybe not. Skye didn't even know what to think.

 

That was the first time she quarreled with Coulson.

 

"I just wanted to protect you" he said "And i don't know why you should have know it?"

 

"He needs help, AC" Skye said,"And if you will not give it to him, then I'll do it"

 

It had been almost a year since that first meeting and Skye's visiting became more frequent. She lived with the fear to find him dying with both his wrists cut, and she would do anything to avoid it.

 

Encouraged by Skye, the other visited him too. Tripp took Lance to know what was the old specialist in the group and slowly, even Fitz and Simmons went to see him.

 

"I must admit that your friend isn't too bad" said Lance.

 

"He's not my friend" said Skye "I don't know anymore what he is actually"

Behind her, Fitz was smiling as he hadn't done for months. Except for her, he was sure that one who visited him more frequently. It happened sometimes that Skye left the room and found Fitz already at the door , sometimes alone and sometimes with Simmons, ready to give her the change. Sometimes, however, she was the one who come after him, and she caught them more than once while they were both sitting on the ground, with Fitz who was trying to explain to him what he had done in the last days and Ward was nodding patient trying to follow his speeches.

 

If the fight with Coulson was served something it certainly made clear to the new director where he was wrong. He noticed that while Ward had every right to be in isolation, Fitz didn't have any right to be isolated out there.

 

That's why he left that the only two womans that they really needed to do their work, supporting them by a therapist.

 

Simmons returned, and from that moment Fitz began to make progress, recovering almost completely his cognitive abilities.

 

Skye however, was allowed to go see Ward at any time, and also to break the glass wall if she thought it was necessary.

 

"What are you doing?" asked surprised Ward.

 

"I don't think it's so easy to play Battleship with this wall between us" said Skye, shaking the box.

 

Their games became the norm. But Skye would never have expected it could lead to something much more.

 

One day they very soon got tired of playing, and they sat together on Grant's bed, with Skye drew one of his scars with her thumb.

 

"Why did you do this?" Said Skye.

 

"I'd rather die than live like this, without you" said Grant "But now I'm ok"

 

"Please, don't even think about it anymore" said Skye.

 

"And why?"

 

"I need you"

 

"You shouldn't" Grant said "You should not waste your time with me, when we both know that I'll never go out of here"

 

"I don't understand"

 

"Lance seems nice" said Ward.

 

"What are you trying to tell me Grant?" Said Skye.

 

"I say that you should go out with him, or with Tripp, or with someother guy. I don't want you to give up the life you deserve because of me, I just beg you not to leave me alone "

 

"I have no intention of doing it"

 

God, how she had missed him. His arms around her, his scent, his lips.

 

They made love all night and it had been six months, and Skye had not seen him for two of them.

 

And now she was walking towards the door Volt 4 wearing the more fitting shirt she had in the closet. In the first four months she had tried to hide her little secret with large t-shirts and creased sweatshirts, every time she visited him, but in the last two months it had become almost impossible.

 

Discovering she was pregnant was a shock, and only now she felt ready to give him the news.

 

 

Fortunately, the rest of the team tought to not make him feel alone.

 

"You should worry only about yourself for now" Fitz "Me and Jemma will take care of him"

 

 

"Skye" Ward said surprised "It has been so long since I see you, I thought you wouldn't be coming ever again"

 

"I know, I'm sorry" said Skye.

 

But Ward didn't answer. He kept his eyes on her belly with surprise.

 

 

"Skye you are ..."

 

"Pregnant? I think it's begin to notice" said Skye, stroking her belly.

 

"Congratulations" said Ward, coming near her as soon as the glass wall opened, to wrap her in a hug "Lance must be very happy"

 

"Lance?" Said Skye.

 

"Then Tripp?" Said Ward.

 

"Oh no!" cried Skye.

 

"Don't tell me it's Fitz" said Grant.

 

"Who the heck I had sex with on that bed six months ago?" Said Skye, while Ward finally began to understand.

 

"You mean ..."

 

"Hello Daddy"

 

Ward went to his bed, then sit with his face in his hands as he wept slowly.

 

"Everything okay?" Skye asked, sitting down next to him.

"I can't believe this is really happening" said Ward.

"Allow me to disagree" Skye said, taking his hand and let it rest on her belly.

 

The two stood in silence for a few minutes before their child gave her a strong kick right up against his hand.

 

"I think someone wants to say hello" said Skye.

 

"Wow" said Grant, "Can I know if we will have a little princess or a small agent?"

 

"A little princess to be protected" said Skye "I haven't yet given her a name, I was expecting you to do it"

 

"I'll have another little you to protect" said Grant "I don't mind the idea. Although I don't know if I will see her grow up "

 

"Oh, I think A.C have an idea" said Skye.

 

 

"I don't care if they need their privacy, I come in" they heard Fitz screaming from outside.

 

"I'm so sorry guys" said Jemma, following her boyfriend down the stairs.

 

"It doesn't matter Jemma" Skye said "I already broke the news"

 

"And how did he take it?" Said Jemma.

 

"He's crying like a baby since I told him"

 

Turning, however, they were astonished to see that Fitz had been completely wrapped in a hug from Ward.

 

"It's more than a year that I don't hug you" Fitz whispered "I missed you big bro"

 

"You too Fitz " said Ward.

 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there are also other people who want to say hello, man" said Tripp, followed by Lance, Coulson and May.

 

"Well, I see that you have already given him the news" said Coulson.

 

"Yes sir" Ward said, "I hope I can see my daughter every now and then, I will not be able to see her grow, but I'll settle"

 

"Oh, I have another idea" said Coulson.

 

Only then Ward noticed the plastic badge that Coulson had in his hands.

 

"How about you get out of this cell, Agent Ward?" He asked.

 

"What do you mean sir?"

 

"You are reinstated" Coulson said "God only knows if we need qualified agents like you, and your daughter needs to have a father at her side"

 

"Thanks," said Grant "I'll not disappoint you"

 

"I certainly hope so Grant. For now you'll start from level 1, Tripp and Lance will help you regain fitness, while you will need to report to May every day "said Coulson" Your things are in the room that you will share with Skye, I'll give you 10 minutes to get changed and take a shower after that I want you in my office "

 

 

"And I'm sure that I will not make your life easier, Ward" May said seriously.

 

"Oh, not even us" Tripp said, "I'm sorry to say it man, but you're a little out of shape"

 

"And if I were in you I would shave too" Lance added,"That beard doesn't suit you"

 

"Oh no!" Skye said, taking Ward's hand "Mama likes it"

 

"And I've officialy been shocked for the rest of my life" said Lance.

 

"Me too" said Fitz.

 

 

The group then walked slowly toward the stairs, but before the door, Ward stopped.

 

"What is it?" Said Skye.

 

 

From the stairs, the cell seemed even smaller.

 

"Nothing" Ward said "I'm fine"

 

 

And finally, he came out from that cell once and for all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to recover from 2x01, then be prepared for a series of fic inspire
> 
> Then, liked the episode? 
> 
> I really liked it, even if I'm terribly angry with Coulson. 
> 
> He's completely ignoring Ward, and it didn't surprise me, but he's doing it with Fitz too! 
> 
> Both are in need of help, and he isn't giving it to them! 
> 
> I expected that Fitz was ill, but I never expected to see him talking to himself with a not existing Jemma
> 
> Not to mention Grant Ward. DO YOU REALIZE THAT HE WANTED TO COMMIT SUICIDE? And he smiled as he said it!   
> And then the haters come to tell me that he did well, he had to try again. FUCK YOU ALL! 
> 
> I understand the hate for a character, even if I don't understand it against Grant, but this is disgusting. 
> 
> Forget my theories for which the wall Grant is talking about was that glass wall with inside the electrified network.
> 
> This fic was inspired by another fic, where Skye and Ward had sex in his cell and Skye is pregnant with twins. 
> 
> In addition it's the first time that I write about Lance. For now i don't really like him, but I hope to change my mind as I did with Tripp 
> 
> The title is taken from "Do I wanna know?" by Arctic Monkeys 
> 
> * cries * 
> 
> -jess


End file.
